Healed In Time
by Steele Bound
Summary: Anastasia is applying for the position to be Christian Grey's personal therapist for his injured leg. Things don't go according to plan and the two fall in love despite all the obstacles.
1. Chapter 1

Ana

I have just gotten back from my morning run and I am feeling so good about today. I am sitting here in my apartment, alone enjoying my morning cup of coffee thinking how my world went to smithereens just a few short weeks ago. I worked for a company called 'Better You' straight after I left the Marine Corps after 4 years of active duty due to a very mild case of COPD. Yes, daddy Ray was one proud man the day I graduated top of my class and the youngest female in my platoon at only 17. I don't like to dwell on those years too much, but leaving my team was the hardest and saddest thing I have ever done in my life. The level of secrecy my team had to work on was so covert that there is no record of any kind of us ever being in the marines and by looking at me you would never ever guess. I'm tiny at 5'0" tall or short, as Ray would always say. Long auburn hair trailing all the way past my backside. Blue eyes with the palest skin. My excessive workouts and fighting training has kept my body in the best shape.

I moved in with my dad Ray when I was 8 years old. I was in such bad shape that he decided I would be better off on my own doing private tutoring at home instead of going to public school, which was the best thing for me. I also started taking self-defense and martial arts training which helped me with my self-esteem issues but I soon found out I only joined in the harsher and violent sports because I thought I needed the pain and suffering from every blow to remind me of what I went through as a little girl.

I figured out very quickly how Carla was holding me back both mentally and intellectually. Ray figured out how smart I really was and by the age of 15 I was already graduated from school and studying to be a muscle and fitness therapist. I just found that studying was so easy that it was sometimes very boring so to keep me interested my tutor Mrs. Paisley started introducing me to different languages, which was a Godsend in the line of duty.

At 'Better You' I was the youngest employee at only 22 and the best at my job and darn proud of myself. I was employed as an injury therapist and personal trainer. My job was in muscle therapy. The best part of my job was when I was able to help injured soldiers get back to full active duty.

It was a Friday afternoon and my last patient for the week Luke was running a little late which I didn't mind. He was a good patient and by his progress I was sure he would be back to normal and out of his wheelchair in a few weeks. When he came in I immediately went up to him to greet him but to my horror he pulled me into his lap and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. With the shock I just sat there in his lap until we heard a throat clearing. My boss Jack who had being harassing me for the past 6 months to go out with him just caught me on the lap of one of my patients with his tough down my throat. That could not look any worse for Luke or me. No matter what I said in my defense he would not hear of it. 3 weeks later here I am jobless and hurt. I did not kiss my patient and neither did I seduce him like Jack said. Luke tried everything to explain what happened to Jack and to try to clear my name but he would hear nothing of it. Luke also decided to leave the navy and join the private sector. My neighbor and best friend the very famous Seattle journalist Katherine Kavanagh wanted to publish a piece on the way I was treated but I refused. I just wanted this to all go away.

Now here I am looking through the Seattle times for a job. At this rate I may have to settle working as a waitress till something better comes along. Then a very interesting private add catches my eye.

**_I am looking for a very driven, experienced, private trainer to aid me with my leg injury. Flexible hours a must. Drop a detailed CV off with Mr Taylor at Grey House no later than Friday. Chancers need not apply._**

This is perfect for me and just what I need. I have wanted to go private for a while now and I finally have my chance. I knew this was a good day. I print out a copy of my CV making sure I leave out my photo. I hate being judged by my looks and prefer to be chosen for my skills. I put all my paper work into an envelope and run a quick background check on Mr Taylor. Yes I have my own little private security office and a few privileges from my marine days. Ok maybe a bit more than a few but I am not prepared to put myself in any danger and need to know who he is before I apply. I jump into the shower leaving my computer to run the check. After I am well scrubbed, I change into my best black skinny jeans and white ribbed tank top with my black leather biker jacket over that to cover up the fact that I am packing. My black calf length leather boots go over that and I am all dressed. I braid my hair down the middle of my back and secure it with a tie. I go back to my office and am pleased my check is complete.

"Well Mr Taylor lets see who you are." I say out loud to nobody.

**Mr Jason Taylor is 34**

**Ex marine. **I smile at this. We may be just get along.

**Private security for a Mr Grey**

**One daughter Miss Sophie Taylor 6 years old**

**Ex wife Mrs. Pam Stellar**

**No criminal records **My eyes almost bug out of my head when I read the next line.

**15 Audi A3's. **15 freaking cars? Oh hell. What the hell is this man into and why the hell does he need that many of the same car and all in red? This is a mystery I want to solve. I store that bit of information for later use and carry on. The rest of the information is standard and I am satisfied.

I arm my security system and am out the door and off to Grey house in 10 minutes tops and it leaves me wondering how some people need hours to get ready. I walk down the single flight of stairs and there I spot the love of my life all sexy and clean. I walk over to it and feel such pride in the fact I worked my ass of to afford to buy this super bike for myself. Kate thinks I am crazy and calls it's a coffin on wheels. I on the other hand feel free. Who needs four wheels anyway? If the weather is bad I get a cab or use Kate. No big deal. I put my black envelope under the seat and get on. Surprising it only takes me 5 minutes to get there and I am stunned at the beauty of the building. All sleek glass and steel.

I dismount, retrieve my envelope and walk in. I stand a few seconds taking in my surroundings. It's an old habit. There are 10 high-tech cameras above. 2 lifts on the right. Two security gauds to my left and bingo a single camera zoomed in on me telling me someone is watching me at this very minute. I carefully walk over to the reception desk and can't help but laugh. This is so not what I ever expected to be doing after I enlisted. The blond woman that is wearing more makeup on her face than I own is staring at me like I am a lunatic.

"Excuse me can I help you?" I pull myself together and its back to business.

"Yes thank you. I am hear to see Mr Taylor please." She raises her eyes like that's the last thing she ever expected to here and she giggles to herself. Then it clicks. She is laughing at me because me Anastasia Steele does not have the appearance of someone important enough to be here. Fine bitch let the games begin.

"Is there a problem I need to know about Ms.? James?"

"No ma'am you may wait over there on those seats Mr. Taylor will be down…. She looks up and her whole face turns to shock. I take a glance to my left and a very tall man in a tailored suit that looks like it is worth more than my entire wardrobe is walking towards us. I turn my attention back to the receptionist and she is still staring at him and ignoring me. Now I am annoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Christian

Its being 8 weeks since my accident and my leg is still not back to where I need it to be. It's been weeks of no kickboxing or running and it is driving me fucking crazy. It does not help me that my current fucking sub was away for the past month and is away this weekend making me even more fucking pisses off.

"Sir?"

"What the fuck now?"

"We have an applicant in the lobby waiting to see you." Fuck I am not sure I even want to do this anymore. 200 interviews we have done this week already and we still have 2 days left and no therapist for me. I don't even bother to answer him when I walk out my office and into his security room. There on the screen is the most beautiful women I have ever seen. What the fuck is this? My chest has gone tight and my fucking dick has just twitched in my pants just by the sight of her. I know I shouldn't but I have to. Shit I am in trouble.

"Taylor I am going to bring her up." I don't ask him I tell him and I can see the worry on his face.

"Sir I don't think that is a good idea." I know what he is thinking. That this woman is my type. Long hair, slim body and fucking gorgeous. I give him the 'Don't Fuck with me look'. And he lifts both hands up like he is surrendering. I walk out to my private elevator and leave him standing there stunned. I send a quick text to him to activate the cameras in my office. I want to be able to go back and watch that footage. Fuck I am seriously loosing my mind. I have to remember I have a sub and cannot have this woman like that or in any other way. By the time I get to the lobby I have convinced myself that I need her for my injury. I straighten my back and walk right up to her just as she growls at Olivia.

"Is there a problem I need to know about Ms.…James?" She asks and I step just barely holding in my laugh.

"No problem that I can see." I say and she spins around and puts out her hand to me introducing herself.

"Mr Taylor its good to see you. I am Anastasia Steele." Fuck Fuck Fuck. She is even more captivating in person. My fucking palm is tingling by her touch. What the hell? Mr Taylor? OH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. She does not know who I am. This is brilliant and I am going to play along.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Steele. If you would follow me I will take you to Mr Grey." Now she looks confused. What the hell?

"Is there a problem Ms. Steele?" I raise one eyebrow at her and I get a slight smile.

"No I don't think so. It was just foolish of me to assume the treatment was for you sir." She shakes her head as if she is clearing it then steps towards the elevator leaving me with a view of the sexiest ass I have ever…. Oh fuck no. I shoot a quick text to Taylor and I know he is going to shoot my balls off for this.

**On my way up with her. She thinks I am you. So go and fucking sit in my office and pretend to be me for a while. And don't fuck this up.**

Bad idea I know but I can't help it. How the hell does she not know me? The whole of Seattle does.

I smile when I think of how fucking pissed off Taylor is going to be.

Ana

What the hell is this guy up to and who is he? I don't know why I greeted him as Mr Taylor when I knew he was not. Maybe I was just testing him. But hell he surprised me by just going along with it. When I took his hand I was shocked by the attraction I felt towards him. I quickly pushed that aside and reminded myself I am here for a job. A job I desperately need. He led me up to the 20th floor and into an even more impressive lobby with another blond behind a desk. I assume it's a pattern here at GEH.

"Ms. Steele. Mr Grey will see you know in his office now." He says pointing to a door and now my guard is up at full alert. I don't know what they are playing at but I don't like it. Nor do I like the look I am getting from the receptionist. I walk into the huge as hell office and there sitting in a huge chair is no other than Jason Taylor. I remember him from his photo on the background check I done this morning. But ok if they want to play it like this let the games begin. I want to laugh at the stupidity of this entire scene. Here I am standing for an interview with Mr Taylor who is pretending to be Mr Grey and Mr Grey is pretending to be Mr Taylor. Oh what the fuck am I getting myself into? I do not use bad language but his is obscene.

He stands up and rounds his desk then introduces himself. One thing I notice is he is also packing under that suit jacket. Then it all clicks into place. Shit I am a fool. Jason is Mr Grey's security guard of course I knew that. My brain cells must be seriously fried.

"Ms. Steel welcome. I am Christian Grey. Please take a seat."

"Thank you sir." I take a seat and accept the offer for a coffee. The caffeine will surely make this situation more bearable.

Taylor

What the fuck is the boss playing at? I am so fucking pissed off now. I want to fucking kick his ass. We had a deal and he has broken every rule. The applicants were to be escorted to wait in a private boardroom giving me enough time to run a background check before they meet the boss. But no. He fucking sees a sexy women and his brain goes to shit. Wait a second. OH FUCK. The boss does not get riled up over anyone. So what is it about this women? Is is even fucking possible that he is attracted to her and does not know how to handle it? No way in fucking hell. He has a sub and by looking at this spitfire sitting across from me she is no way sub material. I glance up and fuck me if the boss is not staring at her with a look of total confusion. Shit be damed, the boss has finally fucking met his match. I want to fucking laugh but I have an interview to get through.

We go over all the questions we have and she answered everyone to my satisfaction. The boss has asked a few of his own but the little lady does not back down and gives as good as she gets. One more thing her CV.

"So Ms. Steele do you have all the paper work I need?"

"Yes sir right here." She hands me a black envelope and I see the bosses eyes almost pop out of his head when she leans over the desk to pass me her stuff. He is getting the perfect view of her ass. Then I see it. Fuck me she is in this office with the most important man in the country and is fucking packing. As I get up to react and disarm her the door flies open to no other than Elliot Grey. Fuck our cover has just being blown.


	3. Chapter 3

Ana

The interview has gone off without a hitch and I am finding myself wanting to work with Jason even more. As I pass over my CV I see the surprise at the sight of my gun and then I see panic in his eyes. Before he gets a chance to move from behind the desk the door opens to another hunk who is looking very sexy in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

"Christian Bro." He says casually and I instantly like him.

"What the fuck Elliot?" And boom their cover right out of the water. I stay still in my seat not giving anything away. Did they honestly think they would get away with this. I almost laugh at the stupidity of this entire scene.

"What? Cant I come and just chill with my brother? And what the fuck is Taylor doing behind your desk?" Now is my chance. I am going to walk out of here calmly and make them work for my services. I am nobody's fool. I stand up out of my chair and I see the alarm on Elliot's face and then I smile because I realize I am so tiny he could not see me sitting there because the chairs back is very high.

"Sorry Bro I didn't know you were in an interview." So I take it upon myself to answer.

"No problem sir. We were done her." I turn to Taylor and put out my hand.

Jason it was a pleasure to meet you." The shock on his face is not lost on me. Yes sucker I know your first name even if you did not tell me what is was.

"Christian you to." I turn and give him a firm shake to and walk towards Elliot. I feel the hand grab my shoulder, my chest gets tighter, then I black out.

Elliot

I walk into Christian office all the time without an issue but never once have I interrupted a meeting. Why the fuck did Andrea not tell me. All the bitch done was fucking smile and bat her eyes at me. The fucking surprise is Taylor sitting behind Christian's desk. That is new to me. What the hell are these fuckers up to? When the little lady got up I saw the instant look of panic on both their faces and it clicks. Did these two Dicks really think they could get away with lying about who they are? She says goodbye to them addressing them by there first names and it's the first time in my life I have ever seen my bay brother with a look of longing on his face. My baby brother is very interested in this women. Who the hell is she? As she steps towards me everything before me starts to play out in slow motion.

Christian makes a move to stop her by grabbing her shoulder just as Taylor rounds the desk. To my horror the little women's face turns to total stone and she spins on her heals snapping Christians wrist, and dropping him to the ground. I hear him scream in pain but I am standing there totally shocked. It is as if what she is doing does not register to her. Taylor grabs at the women to help Christian and she elbows him in the nuts dropping him to. Somehow I step up and clock her square in the face and she drops like a fucking log. What the fuck just happened?

"Christian are you ok?" I am now by his side and he is looking like he is going to kill someone. Taylor is now recovered and has handcuffed the women's hands behind her back and propped her against the wall in a sitting position. He digs under her jacket and removes a gun and secures it. Just then Luke Sawyer's runs in and stops dead in his tracks at the scene.

"Let her fucking go." Christian snarls surprising us all.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Luke asks but it is the women he is looking at. Christian is now off the floor but he had his right arm braced against himself.

"Ana? What the hell did you do to her?' Luke is asking Taylor.

'You know her?"

"Yes she is the women I told you got fired because of me." Then she fucking surprises us all by rubbing her now bruised face. How the fuck did she get out of the cuffs. She stands up, throws the cuffs at Taylor who catches them mid air with a smile on his face. Then in a fighting stance she takes in the room. Her whole face changes when she spots Luke.

"Luke what the hell?"

"What the hell back Steele? You just assaulted my boss and my boss's boss?"

"Well he laid the first hand so technically he reacted first and I was just defending myself. Oh except for that goon over there he got a clean punch in without me making any contact with him." Yup she is pointing at me and I burst out fucking laughing. Fuck this as all fucking Crazy.

"Sir we need to get your arm looked at." Taylor says to Christian but he is still staring at Ana."

"I'm sorry." He says sounding so tortured and I know he means it by the emotions in his voice. It takes her by surprise and I see her face soften towards her.

"Christian its ok. This has all being one big cluster fuck. Firstly I hate to be lied to and secondly I apologies for reacting like that when you grabbed at my shoulder. I don't know what the hell happened."

"Your are ex-marine and reacted to a treat against you." Taylor says and she spins and stares at him in total shock.

"Don't look to surprised Ms. Steele I also do my homework." Fuck me ex-marine. No fucking way this little lady was a marine. Not with an ass and body so fine.

Christian

My fucking wrist is on fucking fire but I am so fucking turned on right now it should be illegal. It all makes sense now. She thought I was attacking her and she blacked out and reacted. But fuck is she fast and strong. She took both myself and Taylor down with a minute. I am fucking angry at the huge blue mark that's now spread across her entire right side of her face. Fucking Elliot is going to pay for that. I am going to lay his ass out. I apologized to her and I could tell she believed me when she accepted. I am so confused by all these foreign emotions I am now feeling for this total stranger. I feel so protective of her. I want to be in her company that's why I panicked when she tried to leave. I don't want her to ever leave me. And fuck me if that is not the root of all this fucking crap. Me Christian Grey wants a fucking women. What the fuck do I do now?

"Taylor take me to Seattle Grace and have Ms. Steele go with us. I want he face checked out."

"Excuse me but Ms. Steel is standing right here and can make her own decisions." She says and Elliot bursts into another fit of laughter. I can't help it and I join him causing the rest of the room to stare at me. What the fuck have the never seen me laugh before?

"I am sorry Ms. Steele."

"Please stop the Ms. Steele crap and call me Ana."

"Ok Ana would you please let me take you to the ER to get you checked out while I get my arm braced?" She looks down at my arm and I can see she is feeling very guilty.

"I can drive myself but I am sorry I hurt you." She is now frowning at me and I don't understand the look on her face.

"Please Ana. Luke will be there with us and I don't think you should drive after a head shot like you have just received." She puts her hand to her face and winces.

"fine." Is all she says and walks out the office. I am smiling like a fucking idiot.

"Sir I will call your mother and let her know we are on the way."

"Taylor call Gail and get her to pack up all Leila's shit and ship it to her apartment. Then contact Ms. Williams and end our contact. I am done with that shit." He is now staring at me and I know I have just shocked him. He does not answer me but instead pulls out his phone and dials while we are walking out. This is all so long overdue.


	4. Chapter 4

Ana

I don't know what the hell is going on but I am so confused. I make sure I am standing closest to Luke in the elevator. Elliot gets off in the main entrance and says he is going to meet us at the ER. Why the hell I need to go to the ER is beyond me.

"Taylor can I please have my gun back?" He looks to Christian first and only when he nods a yes does he hand it to me. Ugh I hate that. I check it out and secure it then hand it to Luke for safe keeping which scores Luke a death glare from Christian. I don't want to have to answer any questions at the hospital. We go down to the basement parking lot and are directed to a huge black SUV Audi. Interesting another Audi. I climb in the back and make sure I am not looking at this very sexy man sitting next to me. Why the hell are his eyes always on me? The atmosphere is tense and I don't like it.

"So Ana are you willing to help me get my leg back in order?" I am totally thrown by this because I was almost certain I would not get the job after what happened in his office. Shit I should be happy they did not press charges against me.

"You still considering hiring me after that?" I know I sound shocked but I am. I point to his arm and he laughs. I can't help but smile back at him.

"Well, yes and I will also need help with this since you kind of caused it." He points to his arm that is secure against his body. I am so not used to this shit.

"So Ms. Steele would you accept the job?"

"Mr. Grey if you don't mind I would like to think about it first."

"Perfect. We can sort out the details tonight over dinner?" Dinner? Oh hell no. Did this man not just hear that I said? I said I will think about it? And 5,4,3,2,1, bingo.

"Wait what. Think about what?" I almost burst into laughter. I knew he did not listen to me properly. This is what happens when you are to used to everyone saying yes.

"The fact that I'm not sure I could trust you and your security to be honest with me. I do not like people playing games with me and making me look like a fool. I take my job very serious and I work my clients hard."

"Ana I am sorry I mislead you but it was such a relief to finally have someone not know who I am. I got carried away and I apologise."

"Ok apology accepted and don't mess with me again."

"I give you my word that I will never mess with you again, total honesty."

"Ok then I accept."

"Thank fuck." This makes me laugh and that causes him to stare at me but now he has a smile on his face.

"But I don't think dinner is a good idea. I would prefer to keep this as professional as possible." The smile is instantly lost and now he just look irritable.

"Ana we are way beyond the professional lines by now. Can we go to dinner as friends then?" Friends now that is a line I would have never expected. This sexy as sin man wants to be my friend? But why? I am a nobody and if I am correct he is the owner of GEH. There is no way.

"Christian I am not the person you want to be friends with. Yes Employer but no not friends."

"Why the fuck would you say something like that? I take offense to that." Now he looks pissed off and I don't know what to say. Before I can answer we arrive at the ER. I am shocked when Christian comes to my door to open it. Boy am I not used to this. We walk in together with Taylor and Luke following behind. As we get passed the entrance a very beautiful women comes running towards us.

"Christian baby. What in heavens happened to you?"

"Mom I am fine. Just a little accident at work." Mom? Oh hell no. He brought me to see his Mom. Well of course she is a doctor. Shit that fist to my head has made me all scrambled. I can't even think straight.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Then I hear a loud gasp and wait for the questions.

"Oh no, who done this to you?" She looks to Christian and then gasps and I want to laugh. The look on his face is priceless.

"No Ma'am he did not hurt his hand punching me." I say and she relaxes. Did she really think he hit me? Is that the type of man he is?

"Mom this is Anastasia my friend. Ana this is my mom Grace." His friend. Oh he is good. He slipped that right in there giving me no choice in the matter. The cheeky grin on his face tells me he done that on purpose.

"Hello Ana. It's nice to meet you. Now what in the world happened to your pretty face?" Wow ok time for the truth.

"Well Elliot punched me for attacking Christian and Taylor ma'am." I say casually but the look of shock on her face is priceless. Then I hear that laugh again and I know Elliot is here. He comes right up behind me and puts both his arm around my waist holding me close and he then rests his chin on my shoulder and I am surprised I am ok with that. I suppose its because I knew he was approaching. Normally around strangers I tend to keep my distance. I here the grunt from Christian and I realize he does not want his brother touching me. This is interesting. What the hell is his problem? So to make a point I put my hands on Elliot's hands and smile up at him.

"Come on kids let's get you checked out." I am surprised when Christian and I are both put in a double room together. We are left alone and I can't help the giggle that comes from me. Oh shit this is all so unreal.

"Something funny Ms. Steele?"

"Really? Yes, everything is funny. This whole day is one big joke." The next thing I know is I am on my back on my hospital bed and Christian and I are kissing. As much as my brain is telling me to end this it feels so good. I don't want it to ever end. I am not sure how long we kiss like that but I am so embarrassed to be interrupted by Grace and Elliot. This day can not get any worse. I know I am red in the face and I refuse to look at anyone.

"Fuck Christian you don't waste any time." Elliot blurts out.

"Fuck off Elliot. This is none of your business." Christian replies but there is no harshness in his voice and he is smiling.

"Boys mind your language." Grace scolds and I can't help smile at their exchange. You can see the love in their family.

"Sorry mom." They both say and I can't help the giggle that escapes my lips. I can see the love they have for their mom and it makes me want to cry. I wish I had that with my mother but she does not want me. I have hoped and prayed for years to get even a letter from here asking me if I am ok but to my disappointment nothing.

"Ana are you ok?" I didn't even know I had zoned out and now I have Christian with his left hand under my chin lifting my head so I can see his eyes. The concern there floors me. He has the most amazing grey eyes but I also see so much pain. Something in me shifts just then and I realize I will do anything in my power to keep this man safe. Oh shit I did not just cross that line? Oh boy I did and now it is to late to go back. I am officially falling for this man even against my better judgment. How the hell is that even possible when I have only just met him? I am just going to have to try harder and keep this in the friend zone.

"Your mom really loves you'll. I am fine. Now let's get ourselves checked out so you can take me to Lunch." He gives me the biggest smile I have ever seen on him and I am total floored by it. I feel things bellow the belt that I have never felt. Oh I am in so much trouble when it coms to this man.

"So Ana you and my brother?" Oh Elliot now is so not the time.

"Elliot back off." I can hear Christian is pleading with him to shut up.

"Fine but Ana I am so sorry for hitting you."

"Elliot it's ok I will get my revenge soon don't you worry." This gets them both laughing but boy am I serious.

"You were telling the truth Ana?" Grace says from the door.

"Of course I was. I never lie. I don't believe in it Grace."

"Elliot Grey hoe dare you?" Grace says in a very serious tone.

"Mom she broke his arm and would have done the same to Taylor. I had to stop her."

"Grace its ok. I have had worse done to me. This will heal in no time and I will get my revenge on him." I say with a big smile that breaks the tension in the room.

"No way baby. Not going to happen." Elliot mocks.

"Don't call her that." Christian growls making me blush and Elliot laugh. Just then my phone rings and I moan when I see it's from one of my men.

"Hello."

"Steele were the fuck are you?"

"Payton I am sorry I forgot to call you."

"Bull shit Steele."

"I did. I am in the ER. I had a little accident and no I did not fall off my bike if that's what you think."

"I will be there in 5."

"No…." Before I can even finish my sentence he has hung up. Darn this is bad.

"Boyfriend?" Christian all but growls. Oh Mr grey you are such a jealous man.

"No Mr Grey. If I had a boyfriend your ass would have being laid out in a cast at this moment for that kiss earlier." I say sweetly causing Elliot to roar out in laughter.

"Oh Christian you have finally met your match. Ana I am in love. Marry me."

"Not happening Grey." This makes him laugh even more and I can't help but smile at the easy banter.

"OK kids break it up. Christian let's get you to x-rays and Ana you are fine to go. The swelling will take a few days to go down and I have giving you something to help with the OCPD. I can hear your chest is little tight but will be clear in a bit." I am shocked she has picked that up so quickly.

"Thank you." Is all I can say as she leads Christian out.

"Ana I am truly sorry for hitting you."

"Elliot its ok. I forgive you. Thank you for getting involved. If you didn't I don't know how far I would have gone."

"Does that happen often?"

"Not at all. This is the second time since I left…." I trial off and before he can ask the door flies open and oh boy Payton has told the team what went down. I cant help but groan at the 5 huge men standing there.

"Guys what the hell?"

"Who the fuck done that to you?"

"Chill I snapped and this was the only way." As soon as I say the words snapped they all get it. No one says another word until Payton pulls me into his arms and breaks the silence.

"Are you ok?"

"Payton I will be fine. Please don't tell Ray there is no need for him to come for something so small. I am discharged but waiting to see what they say about Christian." Oh I should not have never said that. Every one of their eyes snap up and they all give Eliot a death glare.

"No, that is Elliot. Elliot there are my guys. Payton, Stoner, Tanner, Perry and James. Guys this is Elliot." They shake hands and I can see Payton scoping him out.

"So who is this Christian?"

"My new employer." I know by the look I am getting they don't believe a word I say. Just then I am saved by the door opening but oh boy is that one angry but sexy as hell man. I seem to blush from my toes to my head with the look he is giving me.


	5. Chapter 5

Taylor

What ever the fuck all this is, it is way beyond me. Gail is packing up all Lela's shit and clearing out the playroom. I just got off the phone with a hysterical Leila threatening that this shit is not over. I need to also change the entry codes at Escala.

The boss and Ana are in the hospital room with Grace when I turn to Luke.

"What the fuck?"

"Taylor is this shit even for real?" Luke asks me instead of answering my question.

"The fuck if I know. What the hell? One minute she was leaving then the next the boss was on the floor and I was down with my fucking balls on fire." This gets Luke howling with laughter.

"Taylor she has only being out of the marines for 2 years and from what little I know that shit really messed her up. She was just acting on instinct."

"I understand that but shit she is fast. I promise you she was still out when I handcuffed her but within the minute you came in she was free." The fucker laughs at me again.

"Believe me she was no way out cold. She was playing you all." Fuck she is better than I thought.

"Get Barney to pull up everything we can on her."

"Sir take my word for it. You don't want to do that. If you need to know anything ask her. She will be honest with you. If you go behind her back and she finds out the shit is going to hit the fan." Just then my phone chimes and fuck if it's not the fucking media. Already there are headlines. I open the link and want to fucking die.

**Women all over the world are in tears today as our sexy Billionaire Christian Trevelyan Grey has finally found himself a women. They are seen together today at Seattle Gray Hospital were he took her to meet his mother Grace Grey. Who is this mystery women that has stolen Christians heart? Stay tuned and we will keep you updated.**

"How the fuck will she find out if I run a check on her?" Just then I get my answer when in walks 5 marine brothers and I know they are her team. Fuck this shit gets even better. I feel sorry for the boss if he hurts her.

"Steele?" Is all the guy says and even though they seem all business there is no doubt in my mind these tough men care for her like family. I lead them in the room and I am happy to see how relaxed she is with Elliot considering how they met. She is actually laughing. Right then the boss enters the room and the atmosphere changes. Then he surprises the fuck out of me by going to her and taking her face in his hands. I can tell those marks on her face are getting to him. As he cresses her bruised cheek I notice the cast on his right wrist and Fuck me. The little lady actually broke it. I should have known.

"Are you sure you are ok?" He asks her and I can tell he is barely holding his shit together. I send Luke to check the main entrance and as I expected it's swarming with media. All she does is nod a yes to his question.

"Ok let's get you some lunch."

"Your wrist. I am sorry." She says and I can see it's bothering her.

"Don't worry about it, my mom said it was a clean break and will be healed in 6 to 8 weeks."

"Oh." Is all she is saying but I know she is feeling bad.

"Christian these are my guys." She introduces them and I am impressed to see the boss has won their respect somehow. They exchange greetings and fuck me if the boss does not invite every one of them to join him for lunch. This shit is unreal and I can see by the look on Elliot's face he is just as surprised.

"Sir you can not leave the hospital with Ana." He looks at me like I am loosing my mind so I go on to explain.

"The media are outside in full force. You were seeing coming in here with her now they want to know who she is." I pass him my phone and he is angry.

"Get this shit shut down now and get Andrea on the phone. I want a press release in 10 minutes explaining that Ms. Steele and I are not dating and she is in fact an employee of mine." As the words come out of his mouth I see the look on her face and before anyone can see it, she clears it and smiles. But fuck if the boss's words have not hurt her and the fucker does not even know it.

"Yes sir. Guys I am going to need your help getting Mr Grey and Ms. Steele into the SUV." They all look at Christian and then realization sinks in and Payton talks.

"Fuck it's you. You are the benefactor for the Military family support organization." Payton I think says.

"Yes, and I don't want the press to get a single picture of Ana if I can help it."

"Ok say it and its done."Payton answers agin and I realize he seems closet to Ana.

"Excuse me. I am in the room if any of you notice." The little spitfire says. Making every one of us grin. Fuck she is so cute. Let the boss hear me say that and I am toast.

"Ana do you have any idea who I am?" The dumb look on her face says it all.

"Yes Christian Grey." She replies and I almost laugh out loud.

"Ok and who is Christian Grey?"

"You obviously." Fuck me sideways and call me uncle. She really has no fucking idea. Elliot is howling next to me and I can't help but smile.

"Ana I own half this city and by you being pictured with me, you have made the front page of todays paper. People want to know who you are and what we are so there are hundreds of reporters outside waiting for us. So as soon as we step outside they are going to get pushy and I don't want anything to happen to you. As much as I know you can handle yourself. Believe me I have the proof to show it, but they are gong to get out of hand." Now the little thing is sitting there totally shocked. She has her head down and I can tell she is thinking hard.

"Ok so why don't you leave with Taylor and Luke and the media will follow you. The in a bit I will leave with my guys and no one will know any better."

"But I want to go to lunch with you." Now the boss sounds fucking desperate.

"Fine we will meet you somewhere."

"Ok meet us at the Mile High Club. They serve the best burgers and fries in town." This gets a grin from her. I will remember she likes burgers and fries. Such a simple meal.

"But how the hell are we going to get a reservation on such short notice?" Ana asks and I can just see the smug bastard is back.

"Simple. I own it." He replies as if its like so normal to just own the most exclusive restaurant in Seattle.

"Oh" Is all she says again. This poor girl is way over her head with Christian and she knows it.

"Ok I will see you there in an hour."

"I'm looking forward to it Ms. Steele." And he fucking bends and kisses her in front of the entire fucking room. Fuck so much for 'she is just an employee.'

"Do you kiss all your employee's goodbye like that Mr Grey?" She says with a shy smirk on her face. To be honest I've never seeing the boss smile so much.

"Not at all Ms Steele only the one I break a wrist for." Is his reply and earns a brilliant smile from her. For a change the boss done real good. We walk out with Elliot and I in the back and Luke in the front. I know he is dying to question me.

"Taylor?'

"Elliot don't ask man."

"How long has this thing between Ana and my brother been going on?" This gets a laugh from me.

"Well if my calculations are correct I would say 2 hours now." I have never in my fucking life seen Elliot stomped for words. This is a fucking first.

"Elliot I am serious. She applied for the private therapist job. As soon as he laid eyes on her, on the security monitor if I must say. He was so fucked."

"He seems different. Almost happy. I….I have never seen him like this."

"Neither have I. He is different but he is also struggling with all this, so you need to take it easy on him."

"I know I walked in on him kissing her in there." Oh fuck he actually kissed her without a contract twice. Could he want a normal relationship with her? No fucking way. I have been with him for 6 years now and he has only had subs. Not even a single friend. But fuck me. Look at him now going to lunch with a normal women and 5 of her big ass marine buddies. He also did end his contract with Leila. This is so un-fucking-real. Elena is going to be so fucking pissed off. I cant wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Christian

When I walked into the room and saw all those men I almost lost my fucking mind until I laid eyes on her. Fuck her face looks so bad. I couldn't give a fuck what anyone thought but I needed to touch her. Then her words came back to me about her not having a boyfriend and the pieces came together. These are her brothers she served with, they love and care for her and are here to support her. I still don't like that they are here but I know it means the world to her. Me Christian Fucking grey is going to a normal friendly lunch with a normal as fuck sexy as hell women and her friends. Yup I have definitely lost my fucking mind. When I saw her laying there out cold on the floor something in me changed. I never want to see her hurt again. Nobody will ever hurt her. I feel….I feel….I don't fucking know what I feel but I like it and have never experienced it before. I want her in every way I can get her. I am fucking pissed off at the fucking paparazzi. How the hell did they get a story about her so fast. I need to shut this thing down fast. I hated that I had to leave her there but it was necessary and I will be seeing her shortly.

"Man you are so fucking hooked on that girl." Fuck I forgot about Elliot. I am never going to hear the end of this.

"No I am not. She works for me and is now a friend."

"Ok so you wouldn't mind if I tap that?" The anger that builds up at his words are so fucking consuming.

"Touch her and you are fucking dead." I growl at him causing him to laugh but I am fucking serious.

"Ok got it but you do know I am not the only fucker that is now going to want her?" Fuck this stops me dead in my tracks. He's right. If I say she is not mine every fucker out there will have a chance with her and I don't want that. Could I do that? Have her as mine? Fuck I am so out of my league her.

"I want her as mine." Is all I can say.

"Christian every fucker in that room could see that. So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. What if she does not want me."

"Are you fucking kidding me baby brother? Did you see how hurt she was when you said she is only an employee. You fucking dick. She is so into you."

"I hurt her? Like in her feelings?"

"Oh you are so fucked. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"If you don't believe me ask Taylor he saw it to. I turn to my main man and he is fucking smiling. Never have I ever seen him smile.

"Taylor is this true?"

"Sir she did get a little upset when you said that. Elliot is right."

"So what the fuck do I do?" The fuckers laugh again and fuck me if I don't laugh with them. I never thought the day will ever come when I ask these fools for women advise.

"Christian come on. For fuck sakes. You wine and dine her at her favorite places then you ask her. Plain and simple."

"Ok I can do that but what the fuck must I ask her?" Elliot is now howling with laughter and I so want to punch him.

"To be your fucking girlfriend you pussy. How the fuck do you not know this?" Girlfriend oh fuck no. Do I want that? Girlfriend? I am not sure about that. I have never dated a girl before. I look at Taylor and he knows just what is going on in my head. He knows about all the subs. I know that look on his face and I saw it on Ana's Guys faces too. It's the Fuck with her and I will kill you look. Fuck I will wait and see how things go. We can be friends for now. As we exit the hospital its like a three-ring fucking circus. Reporters are screaming from every direction. Just as I was about to back out and wait for more security Ana's guys come out and make a path through the crowd. Shoving reporters away. I get into my SUV and thank them. I wont make the mistake on undermining them by telling them to keep her safe. They would have probably hit me. I call Ros and inform her I am not coming back into the office today. I have a plan to get Ana all to myself and rest my arm.

Ana

Oh boy I am in big trouble. I knew he was kind of famous but by his explanation as owning half of Seattle I was so off base with what I thought.

"Steele what the fuck?" Typical Payton. Straight to the point. Out of all the guys he and I are the closest.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I call bull shit Steele."

"Fine do that but I still don't know what you want from me."

"Seriously Steele? Did you not see how that man was looking at you?"

"No, I did not."

"Oh fuck I call bull shit again. You two were practically undressing each other in front of us all." I am so embarrassed by this.

"No way guys. That is so not true. You guys heard what he said. I am just an employee nothing more."

"Steele come on girl get with the program. That man is so fucking in to you I almost lost my breakfast. You are so getting fucked soon."

"Shut up I m not. Now go and help him. If what he says about the press is true he is going to need help."

"See fucked but ok we will go help him but if he hurts our girl we will fuck him up." With that they all walk out leaving me to some peace and quiet. Then a plan forms. I know how to sneak past the pap's. I follow them out and get the shock of my life at the amount of press outside. When he said it was going to get bad this is not what I thought. Oh there is no way I am getting passed that without being seen.

"Anastasia." I spin and see Grace standing behind me. My face probably says it all.

"Come with me dear I will get you out safely."

"Why would you help me?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean I am nobody. Just one of your sons employees."

"Oh no dear that is so far from the truth. You are so much more than that. I have never seen my son so taken with someone and it makes me so happy. That's you Anastasia. You are special and I don't ever want to ever hear you refer to yourself as a nobody do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok. While we walk to my car you can tell me how you two met." And just like that I like Grace Grey. She does not beat around the bush and loves her son to death. What would it have being like to have a mom love you like this? I send a text to Payton saying I will meet him at the club and to tell Christian I am ok and with his mother. We get into Grace's car and I immediately hide on the floor so they don't see me. They take a few pictures then she says its safe for me to get up.

"Is his life always like this Grace?"

"No dear it is not. You are what is new. They are interested in finding out what you are to each other. Someone must have notified them from GEH"

"Why? I don't understand."

"My dear. My Christian is a very private man and frankly I thought he was gay." This makes me laugh because there is no way that is true.

"No way."

"Yes way. You are the first girl he has ever shown interest in. My Christian does not date and for him to be with you like that is breathtaking. But just know this. If you to decide to date it's going to get difficult at times and you wont have no privacy sometimes but one thing you will know is he is in this because he really wants to be. I saw the look on his face and you are it for him even if you don't believe me now but one day you will believe me."

"Grace I am not sure about this. I have never had a guy before." Oh I am so embarrassed by this.

"Ana that is nothing to be embarrassed about. You should be darn proud of that. How does your mom and dad feel about this?" I knew this will come up sooner than later.

"I guess you are right. Dad is super proud of me and everything I have achieved." I am grateful when we pull up to GEH and I don't have to talk about the bitch that is Carla Morton.

"Thank you so much Grace."

"Ana anytime. Drive safe ok?"

"Bye Grace."

"Bye baby girl and look after yourself." All I manage is a nod yes. I have never being called that by a mother figure and I can't seem to process it now. All I want to do is cry and Anastasia Steele does not do tears. I unwrap my helmet from my bike and suit up. As I was about to start my phone rings. Its Tanner.

"Steele were the fuck are you?"

"At GEH. I came back for my bike."

"Well hurry the fuck up before your boyfriend looses his fucking mind." And he hangs up the phone before I can say he is not my boyfriend. I drive my bike over to the club and I realize there is no way I am getting in there with all this press around. This is crazy. I send them a text to say I am not coming in and they can bring me a burger when they are done. Then I race off to the privacy of my home. I need to Google who the hell is Christian Grey. I could run a check on him but that would be wrong. If I need to know something I will ask him and I expect the same from him.


	7. Chapter 7

Christian

We get to the club without any issues and I am pissed to see reporters here to. The fuckers don't know when to stop. We get out and rush to the building and that's when I realize we don't even have a number were we can get hold of Ana. Just then I get a text from my mom.

**Baby boy I am proud of you. She is a lovely girl and I hope you hold onto her with both hands. Just dropped her off at GEH so she can pick up her car. No pap's followed me. Love you mom. PS. Invite her to Sunday lunch with the will love to meet her. Love Mom**

We had just about exited the lift when it opens again and Ana's guys exit and I realize Ana is not with them. What the fuck? Just by the look on their faces I know something is wrong.

"Grey Chill. Ana is not coming to lunch." I realize the look on my face must have given me away. How can I fucking chill? Payton shakes his head and I know he want to let me know in private so I lead the way to my private room Taylor has already set up for lunch.

Payton

This is all fucken unbelievable. Who would have thought our little fire cracker would ever find love as big as Christian fucken Grey. Yup I said love. Ana is not a love 'em and leave ' em type of girl. I told her one day she will fall hard but she always laughed it off saying shit like "Payton there is no way anyone can love me if my own mother doesn't." This would always piss me off because I can guarantee that every one of us 5 guys love her with our all. I don't know the whole story there, but if I ever see the bitch Carla I will tear her a new one. What pisses me off even more is that I know for a fact Ana will give her another chance and she will fuck it up all over again.

"Fucken parasites." Grey mutters and I can see he is loosing it fast.

"Payton what the fuck is going on? I was sure these fuckers were over this shit." I can tell Grey is stressed about all this. I lifts my phone and shows them the article and photo just released on Google.

"Were is that?" Of course they don't know were her apartment is. Just then my phone rings and I know how stressing this is for her. Ana was never the girl looking for any attention and this right here is fucking attention.

"Ana were the fuck are you?"

"Pay I was going home but they are all over my apartment." Fuck I can hear COPD is flaring up and the stress is not helping her.

"Ana I need you to calm the fuck down before you fucking pass out. Are you on your wheels and talking?" I know she is but I want her to be aware how her stressing is affecting her lungs.

"Sorry Payton you are right. I am ok. I just left my apartment. There is no way for me to get past them."

"Ok listen. Go to my place. You can stay their till all this shit is sorted out." I know Pam is going to be super pissed about this but I don't give a fuck. Ana will always come first, if it was not for her I would have not be here.

"Ok you guys carry on having lunch I will see you later ok."

"Ok. Be safe Steele." I don't even get to end my call and Grey is all over me. Fuck he needs to calm down before he has a fucking heart attack. I swear he is going to go bald with the way he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Payton were the fuck is Ana?"

"She tried to go home but the press have found out where she lived." I look at Taylor and he is already on his cell trying to sort all this out.

"So were the fuck is she?"

"She is gone to my place." I can see the horror on his face and I can't help but fucking laugh. He is one jealous son of a bitch and that just proves he is just what she needs. She is to tough and independent for her own good.

"Grey relax. Pamela will look after her until we get there."

"Pamela." Ah see no need for the jealousy Grey.

"Yes my girlfriend who lives with me." I point to all 5 of us guys.

"We Grey are all in committed relationships. Tanner and James there are married. Perry is engaged and stoner and I have live in girlfriends. So no, none of us are interested in Steele that way. So you need to calm the fuck down."

"Ok fine. Lets get takeaway and move this lunch to your apartment."

"Best idea you have had all day Grey." I crack up making them all laugh. This fucker is a trip. He barks his order to the poor waitress and she runs off. We all just stare when the bags are bought out.

"Fuck grey how many fucken burgers did you order?" And casually like noting is wrong he says.

"Oh, only 30 meals." This gets everyone in laughter and the fucker see's nothing wrong with it. He is so accustom to this kind of shit.

"Grey that is way to much food."

"No it's not. I figured there are 11 of us having lunch that's less than 3 meals each. I can promise you between Elliot, Luke and Taylor they can down 8 on their own on a good day. That leaves 2 each for us and you guys do not look like small eaters."

"Well Grey you are one smart fucker and you are right. Ana can probably polish 4 on her own so maybe 30 is not enough." This gets another laugh from the guys but I am not fucking joking and Grey can tell.

"Fuck ok wait let me order more." I should have known Grey would jump on that. Shit I am going to have to be careful what I say around him.

"No 30 is just fine if there is fries to." I tell him.

"There is." All I do is shake my head and walk out. I decide to ride up with Taylor and Luke goes with the guys. I give Taylor my directions and he laughs when he realizes it's not far from Ana's place. Yup we are suckers when it comes to her. We all have our apartments surrounding hers. Tanner and Stoner set up her security system. James set up her security room and Perry fitted her bike with a tracking system she has no idea is there. Me well, I set up her computer and am just her body-guard and support system. We get to my place and I immediately know she is not here. Pamela's car is here so I decide to run up and ask her if Ana came here as she is not answering her phone now when I try to call.

"Grey she is not here."

"How the fuck do you know that?"

"Well her vehicle is not her. I am going to run up and ask Pam if she came pass. I run up and Pam is sitting there relaxing on my couch with a glass of wine. Typical.

"Baby you are home."

"Yup. Did Ana come pass?" Her whole body tenses and I know she did and Pam is about to lie.

"No. I thought you ran out of here to go to her. You seem to do that often enough." And fuck me there it is once again. I am done with this shit. She never did understand or like the relationship Ana and I have have. Always giving her a hard time. Well she can go fuck herself I am done with her.

"Pam I am done. Pack up your shit and get out of my home."

"Payton don't be ridiculous. She came pass and I just said she should know were you are because you are with her more than I am and she apologized and left."

"I fucking sent her here and you made her feel like she was not wanted."

"Not true. I just told her how I felt. You always choose her over me and I hate it."

"Well Love I officially don't have to choose anymore. Pack up your shit and leave. We are over."

"What ever Payton. It's not like I don't have somewhere else to go. I'm sure my lover Jack will take me in." Fuck I don't bother to answer her I just walk out. I cant wait till she finds out who Ana is dating. Then she is going to try to be Ana's best friend, and fuck her if I allow anyone to treat her like that. I get down stairs and they are all standing there on the street.

"Perry track her. She was here then left." I get the look from all 4 of the guys and I know what is coming.

"Fuck Pamela." They all ask and I just nod a yes. I realize they all saw what was going on a while ago. Of coarse Grey wants to know about that to.

"Grey Pamela has always being jealous of Ana and I. So she said some things to Ana that Ana being the person she is left."

"Fuck. Payton her tracker shows that her ride is parked on top of mine." Perry growls out and this gets all 5 of us laughing. She is one smarty women.

"Fuck that's typical of her. She found the tracker and removed it herself. I was sure she would never find it." He says and I know he is kicking himself.

"Perry I told you that shit does not work with Ana."

"What the hell are you 5 going on about?"

"Christian when Ana bought her wheels Perry went behind her back and installed a tracker on it. Now that for Ana is a big NO. Honesty is her policy. She does not bullshit around. So I am telling you know. Don't you dare try to run a background check or any check on her. Ask her what you want to know and she will be honest with you. Well, apparently she found Perry's tracker and planted it on his car."

"Fuck ok. Payton give me her cell no I can track it from here." Fuck did he just not hear what I said?

Christian

This shit is so fucked up. Not being able to find Ana is driving me fucking crazy. I am on the verge of having a panic attack. What Elliot said earlier is true. I need her as my girlfriend so I can keep her safe. Fuck I am going to ask her today and she is going to say yes. Case closed.

"Grey she will go bat-shit-crazy on us." Payton says.

"I don't give a fuck. She is out there and nobody knows if she is safe."

"Sir she is at Escala." We all turn to Luke with surprise.

"How the fuck do you know that?"

"Well I just called her and she told me." How the fuck did he get her number?

"Luke give her the code to get into the apartment so I know she is safe."

"Done sir. I also called Gail to tell her you are having a visitor." The fucker has surprised the fuck out of me. I must remember to give him a bonus this month.

"Now the question Luke is how you got her number?"

"Sir Ana was my therapist when I was injured on duty." Fuck I should have seeing that one coming.

"I see." Ok that makes sense but I see the look on the guys face and I will wait to ask about that. We all pile into the vehicles and go to my apartment.

"Payton is there something wrong with Ana?" What the fuck is Luke getting at? Now my heart is beating out of control. Fuck I hate this. I should have never left her at the hospital.

"Why would you ask that?" Payton asks but there is something in his voice that has just put me on fucking edge.

"Because she sounded funny. Not like herself. Like she was tired and way out of breath. As if she just completes a 10 mile run."

"Fuck. Ana has COPD. It's a lung problem and when she is stressed or upset it gets worse. We have to get to her ASAP. Fuck why the hell did I let her go on her own?" Now that Payton is panicking it's making me panic. We need to get to my girl and soon. I text mom about what's going on and she reply's immediately saying she will meet me at my apartment in 5 minutes. She was actually on her way to me. Luckily for us mom always had hospital supplies in her car. This day has just gone to shit.


End file.
